1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a triplexer. In particular, example embodiments relate to a triplexer for fiber to the home (FTTH) system and a package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bidirectional transceivers. i.e., devices that simultaneously receive incoming signals and transmit outgoing signals, are an essential component of any passive optical network (PON), e.g., FTTH system. The transceivers provide the interface between the end user and the optical network. For example, in FTTH systems, the transceivers receive information at two wavelengths, e.g., 1490 nm and 1550 nm, and transmit at a single wavelength, e.g., 1310 nm. Thus, every end user requires a triplexer to separate these three wavelengths. A conventional triplexer may include thin film filters to process three wavelengths. However, manufacturing of conventional thin film filters is expensive and, therefore, overall manufacturing costs of the conventional triplexer may be high.